


why are you falling in love? (don't you know it's the end of the world?)

by souleater (starlorde)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M, in fact this is a ''seeking a friend for the end of the world'' au, it's all seriker anyway, there's a bit of sernando btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlorde/pseuds/souleater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Once again, if you're just tuning in, the C.S.A. space shuttle Deliverance has been destroyed. The final mission to save mankind has failed. The seventy mile wide asteroid known commonly as Skeeter is set to collide with Earth in exactly three weeks time, and we'll be bringing you up-to-the-minute coverage of our countdown to the 'End of Days', along with all your classic rock favorites.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Call me now it's alright_  
It's just the end of the world  
You need a friend in the world  
'Cause you can't hide  
So call and I'll get right back  
If your intentions are pure  
I'm seeking a friend for the end of the world.  
  
**Preaching The End Of The World - Chris Cornell**

 

_''Once again, if you're just tuning in, the C.S.A. space shuttle Deliverance has been destroyed. The final mission to save mankind has failed. The seventy mile wide asteroid known commonly as Skeeter is set to collide with Earth in exactly three weeks time, and we'll be bringing you up-to-the-minute coverage of our countdown to the 'End of Days', along with all your classic rock favorites.''_

Iker stopped the car and turned off the radio. The night was beautiful and bright, it does not look like that it all will be over in 28 days. There are no people out of their houses, so the streets are all empty. People are scared.

He looked to his wife, Sara, who's crying a river in the passenger seat. ''What? Do you want to hear classic rock?'' Iker tried to put his hands on her hair, but she just opened the door of the car and ran away without saying a word. Iker could follow her. He could. But he just turn the car on and goes home, because what's the worst that could happen? It's the end of the world anyway.

When he got at his house, (that wasn't actually a house, but an rented apartment he and his wife rented when they married two years ago). (He never liked here. The building does not even have elevators). He heard some screams coming from the first apartment in the building. He never talked with his neighbors, so he just goes upstairs to his apartment.

Linda, his housemaid, was still there, at 8:00 p.m. Iker did not understand why she just doesn't go to her house and stay with her children. It's just not necessary clean the house when the end of the world is coming in less than a month. He tried talk to her but she cried, so Iker just let her stay and clean his house every day.

''Mr Iker you need get more glass cleaner.'' Linda took off her apron and put a hand on Iker's shoulder. ''See you tomorrow.'' 

''Glass cleaner, right. See you.'' 

Iker fell on his couch and turned on the tv, on channel 5 whose is the only channel that still works. It was already 9:30 p.m, and in another day he would be sleeping at this time, because of his work. He sells insurance, but the workplace closed two days ago.

Everything is closing now, the schools, the bars, the supermarkets, the stores, the hospitals, everything. People are making the travelling that they were saving for the wedding anniversary, because of course they will not have a wedding anniversary. People are taking the last plane to get to their family. No one wants to end alone.

Die alone is something that no one deserves. Iker thought that he would die with Sara, but now she's gone, and he's alone. He has 28 days to find somebody, a friend maybe.

He was almost falling asleep when he heard something on the other side of the window. Someone was crying. Iker came close to the window and opened. A tall man was crying and when he saw Iker he stopped and looked at him, then, he started to cry again.

''I'm so stupid, so, so, so stupid. I lost the plane, I lost the last plane to my parents house, and now I'm gonna never see them again.'' He was crying so hard Iker felt sorry for him. The man in front of him is young and looks like the neighbor that Iker never spoke to and who was screaming earlier today.

''Uhh I'm sorry...Do you wanna come in?'' Maybe is he, indeed.

The younger man stopped with the cry, looked at Iker again. ''I promise not to steal anything if you promise not to try have sex with me.''

''Agreed.'' Iker gave his hand to his neighbor so he could get out off the window and come to his house. ''Your name is...''

''Oh, of course, my name is Sergio.'' Sergio shake his hand with Iker's hand.

''I'm Iker.'' Iker sits on the couch and makes a gesture to Sergio sit too. ''So, do you want to talk or something?''

''No, not really, It's just... God, it's the end of the world, and I'm still 15 minutes late. Also, I broke up with my boyfriend but he just doesn't go away and I already told him to go.'' He shook his head. ''But, no, I don't wanna to talk about this things.'' The younger man looked to Iker, with a curious look on his eyes. ''How long do you and your roommate lives here? Wait, what's her name? Sara, isn't? I saw her leaving today with her boyfriend, she seemed very angry.''

_Of course she has a boyfriend._

''Roommate? Hmm... Yeah... Two years I think.'' Iker thought about it. _See Sara? They all think we are just roommates._ Actually, Iker felt himself sad, but not because Sara left him, but because Sara left him in the end of the world.

''It is strange isn't? I mean, we never talk to each other, just now that is the end of the world.'' Sergio started to laugh like a mad man. He turned on the tv on channel 5. ''If I sleep and don't wake up, just don't worry, I have deep sleep.''

Iker was observing Sergio sleeping in his side, when he saw, right there on the side of the tv, a box, he did not know why that box was there because he was sure he put it on his wardrobe. He took the box and put it on the table in front of the couch, got on his knees to open the box to see what is inside of it. He saw letters and more letters that, he wrote to him, to David, his high school love, but he never sent these letters. Maybe it is because he is an idiot or maybe it is because he knows better. At last, he saw a photo with David in it. He looks like 17 in the photo. Handsome.

Iker wished he had married David, instead of marrying Sara. He fell asleep.

                                                  

He wakes up with the blanket all over him. Sergio is not there. Iker goes to the bathroom, brush his teeth and pee. He takes some pills too, eats some breakfast and goes to the only and last supermarket open, to buy the glass cleaner.

The end of the world is in 27 days.

The supermarket is full of people, all of them buying things to the end of the world. What do you buy to the end of the world? Some people buy good food, food that they would only eat on christmas or on thanksgiving.

Now, it became the The End Of The World Food. 

Iker buys the glass cleaner and left the supermarket. He walked in the street, where people were screaming to each other, kissing each other, talking, singing, stealing things, destroying cars, doing everything they always wanted to do but never could.

He thought about Sara and why she just didn't broke up with him, if she was not happy and if she already loved somebody else. People are so weird. Iker looked to the sky. It was a beautiful sky, for a sky that will be destroyed in 27 days.

He got on his knees and then he opened the bottle of the glass cleaner, he drank it all. The taste wasn't good, but at least, will be over soon.

It's already dark when Iker open his eyes. _Damn glass cleaner_. He's still feeling dizzy. He sees a piece of paper on his belly with a rock on it. '' _Sorry_ '' is written on the piece of paper, that's when he saw a dog in his side. The dog's semblance is as sad as Iker's.

Screams, glass breaking, people running, cars running, fire. A deadly riot. S _ergio._

Iker got up, picked up the dog and started walking very fast. When he got to the building, he goes straight to Sergio's apartment and opened the door.

''Sergio, come on. We have to go NOW.''

''Who the hell are you?'' A man with freckles was standing in front of Iker. ''Oh God, you...You are... You're the one who's fucking him. Of course, that's why he broke up with me.''

Iker looked confused. ''What? Look, there's a deadly riot happening right now. We have to go.''

''But you are old and ugly, why he choose you instead of me? I don't get it.'' The man was looking all over Iker. Iker just pushed him from the door and opened it. Sergio was laying on the bed.

''SERGIO WAKE UP, WE HAVE TO GO, NOW.'' Iker was shaking Sergio all over. When he was almost taking him in the arms, he wakes.

''Iker?'' He sounds dizzy but his voice is soft.

''A DEADLY RIOT.''

Sergio quickly got off the bed and started running to the living room. ''My records.'' He took two records. ''I don't know, I just... I love records. I mean, they're not for everyone, you know?'' Sergio sounds desperately. ''You really have to take care of vinyl. It's very delicate, it can get wrecked so easily. You really have to love it. Do you hear how full it sounds?''

Iker was guiding Sergio with him, to the car he parked very close. Fernando was following them. Sergio was still talking. ''Now, what you want to buy is a thicker record. They're more stable. The grooves in them are sort of deeper and wider. You get more detail. I mean, they're harder to carry around 'cause they're heavier, but they're worth it. You know, my parents have this... It's an amazing turntable. It's vintage, cherry wood Victor 45. Oh! Perfect tone. All the original parts. I can't wait to hear it again.''

They finally saw the car. The streets were full of crazy people and with a lot of fireworks. The police was not here. In fact, Iker thought that maybe the police were participating too.

''I drive.'' Iker hear Sergio.

They enter on the car, Iker on the passenger seat with the dog on his lap. Fernando was opening the door when two men came after him, punching him, and trying to open the door.

''Sergio.'' Iker screamed.

''But, Fernando, he...'' Sergio was almost opening the door when he felt Iker's hand on his. ''Now.'' He turned on the car. And then he started cry.

 

Iker was breathing normal now, and Sergio wasn't crying anymore. Iker looked to the records Sergio took when they were leaving. There's a red letter on it, with Iker's name.

''What is it?'' 

Sergio looked to the letter. ''Oh, it is for you, the mailman sent it to my house for mistake. But... I think, it is from... Three weeks ago?'' Sergio was blushing.

Iker opened the letter and saw that it was from him. David. He did not read the letter, because this is from three weeks ago, what good would bring it? But he saw, at the end of the letter, it is written _''Iker, you're the love of my life.''_ Iker felt a pain in his chest.

''Oh God, I ruined your life.'' Sergio was screaming at his side.

''No, you didn't. He...He's a high school love, anyway, It does not matter.'' Iker smiled.

The younger man was shaking his head ''We are going to find him, and you're going to be happy on your last days.'' Sergio said, determined. ''I promise.'' He put his hand on Iker's hand and looked at him, smiling. ''So, where does he live?''

 


	2. Chapter 2

_The most tender place in my heart is for strangers_  
_I know it's unkind, but my own blood is much too dangerous._

**_Hold on, Hold on - Neko Case_ **

 

 

The younger man was shaking his head ''We are going to find him, and you're going to be happy on your last days.'' Sergio said, determined. ''I promise.'' He put his hand on Iker's hand and looked at him, smiling. ''So, where does he live?''

‘’You mean, the last time I saw him? When we finished high school?’’

The last time Iker saw David was in the last day of high school, they never talked with each other after that day.

‘’Is it far?’’ Sergio sounded very excited.

‘’Uh, no.’’

They talked, they made jokes, they stopped many times to pee and to make the dog pee too. Iker would ask to Sergio if he was tired of driving the car so they could change places, but Sergio looked so happy while driving, always smiling and asking if Iker was okay. How can someone look so happy in the end of the world? Iker didn't know, but he smiles everytime Sergio looks at him, because he’s so happy that Iker is afraid of let him sad. And if he stays sad he would not smile anymore, and Iker likes his smile.

But as if the end of the world wasn't worst enough, they ran out of gas.

‘’Well, that’s not good.’’

The sun was burning their bodies like fire. They were walking on the road, Sergio behind Iker and the dog, with his records on his hands.

‘’So, tell me a story.’’ Sergio said loud.

‘’A story?’’

‘’I don’t know. Just tell me something so I can stop thinking about this fucking sun burning me.’’ He was beside Iker now.

‘’Uh, okay. This was when they first told us that this would be our last month, me and Sara… You know she’s not my roommate, she is in fact my wife but whatever…’’

Sergio got perplex. ‘’Oh my God, I told you that she’s your roommate, I’m so sorry.’’

‘’Nah, It’s fine. As I was saying, our relationship was dead. My sister asked me to come to her party, a party she gave on her house because of our last month of life and she told me to meet her friend, Karen, and Karen was there, we even talked a bit, but then I just got to by house and never called her’’. Iker stoped walking. ‘’I just can't spend the last month of my life getting to know someone. It's ridiculous.’’

 

The sun was barely visible when they heard a sound of a car coming on their direction. Sergio quickly started waving to the car. Iker didn't do the same, but he was clearly glad when the car stopped. The driver of the pickup truck was an old man, Carlo, who's very nice, but Iker still not trust him at all.

In the end of the world, when someone is much too nice to you, or he probably wants to have sex with you, or kill you. But Sergio seems to like the man. Sergio is a nice person who likes everybody and don't see evil in anyone. Iker was just staring at him. Sergio was in the middle seat, thanks God.

When Carlo stopped to put gas, Iker and Sergio stayed alone in the car and the younger man started to staring at Iker the same way he was doing to Carlo all day.

''Okay, I get it.''

''Why can't you try to be nice?''

''I'm just not a nice person.''

Sergio snorted. ''I'll take the dog to pee.'' He slammed the door.

Soon, Carlo returned and started to talk again. This time, Iker really tried to pay attention.

Suddenly, Carlo looked at Iker's eyes. ''Okay man, enough, just do.''

''Uh... Do what?''

The older man smiled. ''I do know what men like you, do with men like me, in the end of the world. I'm not dumb.'' He straightened up in the seat. ''Just please, be quickly.''

And then, Iker finally understood what the man was doing. ''Oh God I'm not going to kill you.''

Carlo smiled. ''Really? But...''

When the bullet came to the older man's head, blood took place in the car. Iker tried to see who did this, but he could only see a black car not far from where they were. Sergio came very quickly with the dog. He looked to Iker.

''He paid someone to kill him.''

''I think so.''

They buried the man not far from were the car was. Then, they just left, without saying a word.

What they saw a couple of hours later, on the road, seemed like a dream. A restaurant that was actually opened and with people inside.

 

The waiter guided them to a table, and came back a few minutes later with their plates. Everything was like a dream, the music, the people, even the food. Everybody was dancing, and laughing.

''This place is amazing.'' Sergio was smiling too, and he was with a look so happy. Iker smiled only for see him that happy. When the people there started to stay much too crazy, they left.

Iker sat on the passenger seat, just when Sergio did the same on the driver seat. They looked at each other for a time, and suddenly, Sergio sat on Iker's lap and put his hands on the older man's neck, ''I want you to be my last.'' Sergio kissed him. Iker kissed him too.

 ''I should not have done that.''

Sergio was laughing at Iker's words. ''Why? You liked.''

''But, God, you're what? 30 years old?''

''So you liked? And I'm 28, actually.'' Iker did like.

''Well, then, I'm just happy we all are going to hell.''

''You're a really nice person.'' Sergio looked at Iker and smiled.

''You are an awful judge of character.''

 

The night was better than Iker expected. The wind on his face as the car was racing. In fact, the end of the world wasn't that bad. He was glad that he met Sergio. But he was sad because he just met him now. When they heard the police car siren Iker wished that the end of the world could start right now.

''What? I'm not too fast.''

''Stop the car. He wants you to stop.''

Sergio stopped the car and soon the officer came at the car.

''Hello, officer, what seems to be the problem?'' Sergio started.

The officer put the lantern in their faces. ''Well, for starters, you're driving at 15 miles over speed limit.''

''Really? Huh, I thought I was making better time than that.'' 

''And uh, you know you got a tail light out.''

''No...''

''Yeah... also, your plates... expired about a month ago.''

''Go on.'' Iker was red of angry at Sergio.

''Uh... that's it. That's everything. That's three things.''

''Ah, why don't you write us out any number of expensive time-sensitive tickets and we'll be on our way?''

 ''May I have some identification?''

''Yes, of course. My name is Sergio and this is Iker.'' Iker waved at the officer.

 ''Okay. License and registration.''

''Well, you see that's where we got a problem because I didn't get a chance to retrieve my identification before fleeing my home during a deadly riot. However, we were fortunate enough to hitch a ride with a very nice trucker who turns out, hired a hit man to assist him in a suicide thus bestowing us with this. This beautiful mode of transportation.

''So... the answer is no... no license or registration here. However, given the current situation with the fucking whistles while pointing to the sky, couldn't you find it in your heart to set aside the law, just this once, and let us on our way so that I can give my friend here a fighting chance of being with the one he loves before we all reach our untimely conclusion?'' Sergio smiled.

''Uh, no.'' 

_Fuck._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so i just watched this movie and the idea came.  
> i'm sorry if it sucks but i really hope you enjoy  
> also, english is not my first language so it will have mistakes, hope you understand  
> bye


End file.
